Girls are like Pokemon version francaise
by lolipop62150
Summary: TRAD Les filles sont comme des pokemon, Gajeel. Tu dois avoir des boulles pour les attraper." Les sages paroles de Natsu Dragneel. après tenrou; Rated k en raison de vocabulaire coloré de Gajeel; Gale ! One-Shot. Liser et reviews !


**Ceci est une traduction de la fiction **

**Fairy Tail APPARTIENT À Hiro Mashima. Je ne possède rien, même pas l'intrigue elle-même car je ne fait que traduire la fiction de « ****FairyTailxoLove**** »**

* * *

Et aussi, un Gajeel frustré = un montant ridicule de F-bombes. Vous avez été averti. XP

*** **spoil **l'action se passe après les 7 ans de l'incident Tenrou ***

Gajeel regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, qui était assis dans la Guilde, occuper à bavarder et rire avec la bunny girl. Il pris une grosse bouchée du métal dans sa main, ce qui lui donne un visage insatisfait car la bouchée qu'il a prit a du mal à glissé dans sa gorge.

_Merde cette fille_.

Il mordit à nouveau dans le métal, en supprimant le frisson de dégoût que ses papilles gustatives lui faisaient savoir .

_C'est de sa faute putain! _

Il regarda la jeune fille gaie, qui était complètement inconsciente du regard que lui envoyer le dragon Slayer de fer.

Gajeel saisi le compteur polie de la barre, avec juste assez de force pour fragmenter le bois et laisser des traces de doigts.

Mirajane, qui essuyer les verres de bière au bar, fit une grimace à la destruction de la propriété de la guilde. Gajeel grogna.

_Qu'Est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Cet endroit et toujours recouvert pas les décombres à la fin de la journée ,alors un peux plus ou un peu moins._

"Gajeel? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'as pas l'air très heureux."

"Est-ce que je suis heureux habituellement ? grogna-t-il, en regardant la pièce de métal maudite.

"d'habitude tu l'es quand tu mange du métal. Mais aujourd'hui, tu sembles très ... en détresse."

"PUTAIN, JE NE SUIS PAS EN DÉTRESSE!"

"oui, oui!" Mirajane rit de bon cœur.

Gajeel tourna son attention vers _elle_,la crevette qui le faisait incroyablement chier.

_Cette putain de fille je l'ai vraiment dans la peau . Peut-être que si je fait un regard assez dur ..._

Gajeel fis sur son regard le plus intimidant, un regard qui ferait crier un mec comme une fille, mouiller son pantalon, et de s'enfuir en sanglotant, et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas remarquer qu'il continuait à l'assassiner du regard dans son dos.

«Tu devrais vraiment cesser de la regarder comme ça. Ce regard te fait ressembler à un plus grand pervers de Gray."

Gajeel repère des cheveux hérissés rose dans sa vision périphérique, et laissa échapper un grognement sourd. Il n'était pas tellement d'humeur.

«Vas t'en, Salamandre. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me battre, merde."

Natsu assis à côté de Gajeel, et mis une main sous son menton.

"Tu as manger du métal pendant la dernière heure. J'ai pensé que tu t'apprêterais à me battre. Mais si tu ne veux pas je pourrais dire que je suis le plus fort." Sourit Natsu, tentant de provoquer son nakama.

Gajeel gronda, mais à la surprise Natsu, il ne fit rien. Gajeel était hargneux de Levy, ce qui passe inaperçu par le mage script solide elle-même.

"Hey, pourquoi tu es en rogne contre Levy?" demanda Natsu en fronçant les sourcils, et il était un peu sur la défensive ; Levy était l'une des meilleures amis de Lucy. Il était bien avec Gajeel combattant Gray ou lui-même ... mais Levy?

"Tais-toi, Salamandre. C'est une chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, putain."

Natsu posa une main sur l'épaule de Gajeel, ses doigts sur la peau de l'autre homme. Pour une fois, le Dragon Slayer de feu avait un air de gravité de son visage.

"Est-ce quelque chose qui s'est passé sur l'île Tenrou?"

Gajeel ne pouvait ne pas parler. Il devait évacuer, même si il parlait à Natsu, qui était son rival, alors il déversa son sac.

"Oui, oui, putain. Elle est une sorcière putain! Sur Tenrou, elle a fait cette chose, script solide et ... MERDE! C'était le fer le plus délicieux, putain que je n'ai jamais goûté, et MERDE! Maintenant nous sommes de retour ici, j'ai essayé de manger de fer normal mais ils ont tous un goût de merde par rapport à son fer putain ! Et je veux encore plus de ce solide script de fer putain, et elle ne veux pas m'en donner! " Gajeel bouillonnait, voyant rouge à cause de son problème.

Natsu leva un sourcil, en s'interrogeant sur le problème de son nakama."As-tu essayé de lui demander?"

Gajeel le regarde surpris, et pour être franc, tout à fait scandalisé.

"Q-quoi?" lâcha-t-il.

"Comment peut-elle savoir ce que tu veux si tu ne lui demandes pas? C'est un peu stupide." Déclara Natsu.

Gajeel baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Une expression de neutralité sur son visage, mais à l'intérieur, il se sentait ennuyé mais pourtant excité. [Tout le monde se rappelle l'épisode Fairy Tail 48 "Fantasia" pour la référence ? : D] **pas compris pourquoi elle dit ça …**

"Gajeel, je vais te donner quelques conseils: » commença Natsu.

"Tch. Toi ? Me donner des conseils?"

«Les filles sont comme des Pokémon, Gajeel. Tu dois avoir les boules pour les attraper."

"les attraper? Poke-a-quoi?" Gajeel cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

«Et que tu viens de dire que je n'ai pas toutes les boules?

Natsu poussa un soupir agacé. "Cela signifie que si tu veux du fer, tu n'as qu'a te lever et lui parler. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es nerveux.

"Happy, qui était assis de l'autre côté de Natsu entrain de manger du poisson, hocha la tête à bon escient. Entre ses amuse-gueules, il parla.

«Aye! Tu es plus dur que Natsu. Il est évident que tu l'aiiiiiiiiiiime!"

"Q-quoi?" Deux taches rouges apparurent sur le visage de Gajeel, montrant son ressentiment.

"JUST vas lui parler!" crièrent-ils, prenant plaisir de voir un Gajeel énervé.

"Ok, ok." Il se leva, fourra ses mains dans ses poches, feignant l'indifférence. Il marcha à travers la Guilde, en ignorant les regards attentifs de son nakama.

Il gardait les yeux sur les cheveux bleus, elle lui tournait le dos, alors elle ne sait pas qu'il approche. Elle conversait avec Lucy, et Gajeel pourrait imaginer que le grand sourire qui était toujours sur son visage.

Comme il approchait, la bunny girl tombe dans le silence, les yeux fixés sur lui avec un regard curieux.

Enfin, il se tenait juste derrière la bluenette. Contre les lumières, sa grande taille faisait une ombre sur son petit gabarit. Gajeel dégluti quand elle se tourna vers lui, un aspect agréable sur son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans son expression il en savait pas quoi, mais il se dit que c'était sans importance, elle le regarda, clignant de ces grands yeux noisette.

"Oui, Gajeel?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix sonné étrangement malicieuse.

"Euh ... hey. J'étais euh ... je voulais ... jeveuxmangerdufer." Marmonna-t-il rapidement.

Levy sournoise souleva un sourcil.

"jeveuxmangerdufer ? Gajeel, tu aurais du parler plus lentement et plus fort si tu veux que je te comprenne."

Gajeel laissa échapper un gémissement torturée, les poings serrés. Il siffla entre ses dents, détachant chaque mot à voix basse.

«Je. Veux. Manger. Ton. Fer. Peux. Tu. Faire. Un. Certain. Solid. Script. De. Fer. Pour. Moi ?

Levy médita sournoisement.

"Mais il y a déjà du Fer à la Guilde"

Il souffla irrité. "T-tu es ... MERDE! ton fer a un meilleur goût, d'accord? »

Elle lança un regard amusé vers la bunny girl, et elle se retourna vers Gajeel, agita la main dans un paresseux mouvement et murmura, " Solid Script fer"

Immédiatement, un gros bloc de fer était apparu; Gajeel ne perdit pas de temps à prendre de grandes bouchées, avide du gout de ce fer.

_Vas te faire foutre! Pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si bon?_

Il mangeait avec les yeux fermés dans le bonheur, il entendit rire Levy.

«tu vois, ce n'est pas été si dur me demander ? Tu n'aurais pas eu, à me regarder pendant des heures, juste pour obtenir un peu de fer."

Gajeel la regardais étranglée, les yeux exorbités et incrédule.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire narquois en voyant le rouge aux joues de son interlocuteur.

"tu es plutôt mignon lorsque tu essaye d'attirer mon attention."

Note de l'auteur : Ta-da! Ne prenais pas ceci au sérieux, c'était juste quelque chose que je pensais que ce serait amusant d'écrire. :) En outre, un peu de temps en arrière, un ami a envoyé un statut Facebook en disant: «Les filles sont comme des Pokémon. Tu dois avoir les boulles pour les attraper." Donc, je suppose qu'il m'a inspiré pour écrire cela? : D

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Assurez-vous que vous laissez votre avis, et dites-moi ce que vous en penser !

-FairyTailxoLove

* * *

**Pffiou pour ma 1****ère**** traduction ça ma donner du fil à retordre surtout pour les mots que dit Gajeel tout collé heureusement que l'auteur ma dit ce que ça voulait dire. Donner moi votre avis aussi, et je dirai à l'auteur pour les reviews qu'elle reçois sur cette version française.**

**Je pense que vous avez tous deviner, qu'il n'y a que les phrases en gras qui sont de moi.**

**Si l'auteur me lis, j'espère avoir bien traduit.**


End file.
